


Пора домой

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, but like.... we are speaking about death in this game so it doesn't really count, sunset, Танатос НЁХ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: — Постой-постой, — просит Загрей заполошно, когда ощущает, как знакомое холодное прикосновение пережимает его горло. — Постой, Танатос, прошу тебя. Я хотел посмотреть на закат. Мама говорила, что это очень красиво.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Пора домой

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riseandshinerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseandshinerd/gifts).



> По хэдканону riseandshinerd о том, что в мире людей Танатос представляет собой неведомую хтоническую тварь. 
> 
> Образ Танатоса здесь не имеет ничего общего с реальной греческой мифологией, он вдохновлен образами летающих полипов и Шаб-Ниггурата из творчества Лавкрафта.

— Постой-постой, — просит Загрей заполошно, когда ощущает, как знакомое холодное прикосновение пережимает его горло. — Постой, Танатос, прошу тебя.

— Нет времени, — отвечает он вибрацией в его костях, и Загрея пробирает дрожью, ведь здесь, под лучами солнца, Танатос совершенно не такой, как внизу, дома.

Танатос набегает на него приливной волной, охватывает тело, и от его призрачных прикосновений немеют ноги и руки. Загрей тяжело опускается в мягкую зелень трав, жадно вдыхая теплый запах чего-то непривычного и такого живого.

— Чего ты хочешь, Загрей? — спрашивает Танатос, неотвратимо растекаясь холодом по его венам. Загрей не чувствует больше пальцев. Он стонет недовольно. Смерть здесь не ощущается так же, как внизу. Там она стремительна и резка, а здесь же Танатос не спешит. Возможно, действительно медлит, чтобы услышать, что там Загрей хочет ему сказать.

Он весь у него внутри, поддергивает края зрения бесцветной серостью, и сердце Загрея, испугавшись, отчаянно качает стынущую кровь быстрее и сильнее. Танатос материализуется над ним, не заботясь о том, чтобы собрать всю свою гигантскую, как мир, сущность в цельную человеческую форму, привычную глазу. Он растекается по плоскости пространства бесформенным плотным темным облаком, из мутных глубин которого на поверхность вываливаются глаза: какие-то золотые, какие-то фиолетовые. Огромные, но для Загрея нестрашные, хоть зрелище и такое странное и его сложно соотнести с лицом Танатоса, к которому Загрей привык.

— Я хотел посмотреть на закат. Мама говорила, что это очень красиво.

У него язык заплетается, но Танатос не позволяет ему провалиться в воды Стикса, придерживает, не давая утонуть. Кажется, в сотнях его глаз — какие-то расплываются бесформенными лужами, как порванные желтки, — показывается легкое осуждение и раздражение. Как будто Загрей сам просил его прийти за ним, как будто Танатос не следует за ним всякий раз, хотя мог бы заниматься своими прямыми обязанностями со смертными, а не следить за тем, чтобы Загрей не провел в мамином саду слишком много времени.

Впрочем, Загрей, наверное, тоже его прямая обязанность.

— Ну давай останемся еще чуть-чуть? — пробует Загрей опять. Глаза Танатоса обращаются к небу, щурятся, прикрываются жидкой тьмой. Он не любит солнечный свет, говорил даже как-то, что от него у него болят глаза. — До заката ведь совсем ничего! Очень хочу посмотреть.

Танатос вздыхает — вздох прокатывается по телу Загрея мурашками. Это, конечно, очень условный вздох, ведь у Танатоса сейчас нет ни носа, ни рта.

Из плоского облака протягивается подобие рук: кости формируются, прямо на глазах обтягиваясь мышцами и кожей. Прикосновение такое непонятно-вязкое, почти неприятное, но Загрей подставляется под намек на ласку, легший на щеку. Веки тяжелые, но он заставляет себя смотреть. Ведь закроет глаза — и умрет, точно умрет. А косое солнце склоняется все ниже и ниже, окрашивает небо из голубого, к которому Загрей едва успел привыкнуть, в нежно-оранжево-розовый, и Загрей, найдя силы, взмахивает рукой.

— Подвинься, из-за тебя ничего не видно!

Танатос испускает какой-то недовольный булькающий звук и сдвигается вбок, а после призрачным весом ложится Загрею на грудь.

Так дышать тяжелее, и за каждый вдох приходится бороться. Глаза Танатоса обращаются вверх, к небу, щурятся так забавно. Будь у Загрея силы, он бы ткнул Танатоса в какой-нибудь из глаз, просто чтобы посмотреть, как он отреагирует. Холод и онемение растекаются по всему его телу, и сердце бьется через силу. Медленно и громко, все тело, кажется, вместе с ним бьется.

По небу растекаются оранжевые кляксы, и солнце клонится, клонится, звенит лучами в речной воде, и воздух подергивается золотистой дымкой, а трава щекочет голые руки. Мир перед глазами съезжает крупными неаккуратными мазками, и сил попросить подождать еще немного у него уже нет. Танатос неотвратимо покрывает все его тело, холодом снова пробирается под кожу, до сердца, студит красную кровь.

— Тан, — на выдохе, жалобно почти.

Небо краснеет. Яркое, как витражи. Танатос формирует где-то на своей поверхности рот и целует Загрея в губы, стекая ему в горло тяжелыми вязкими каплями.

— Пора домой, Загрей, — говорит Танатос другим ртом, а третьим легонько прикусывает его горло.

Стикс забирает его, когда последний луч солнца касается земли.


End file.
